A Mistakes Night
by Mary Hiddlesney
Summary: Confusión. Patrick Jane solo quería respuestas, pero el alcohol no fue su mejor amigo esa noche, mucho menos estando con la mujer equivocada. Todo tiene su consecuencia. Ahora debe afrontarlas. Lisbon no piensa perdonarlo.
1. The Call

**I: The Call**

Teresa Lisbon entra a la oficina a trote, con una notable sonrisa, dos cajas de pizza familiar en las manos y una botella de tequila sobre la caja; está haciendo malabares.

— ¿Alguien me da una manito? —suplica la agente del CBI.

Wayne Rigsby salta de su asiento para ayudar con rapidez a su jefa con la botella y una de las cajas. Las coloca sobre el escritorio de Kimball Cho, las abre y le brillan los ojos por el olor que expulsan.

—Eso huele muy bien —comenta Cho que se pone al asecho cuando Rigsby se sienta frente a las cajas.

—El caso está cerrado. Gracias a todos ustedes y a… ¿Dónde están Jane y Van Pelt?

Teresa observa toda la oficina, no hay rastro de Grace Van Pelt y mucho menos del escurridizo Patrick Jane. Lisbon frunce el ceño y Cho intercambia mirada con Rigsby, que ya está probando su primer pedazo de pizza.

—No me huele bien esto. Estaban hace unos minutos aquí. ¿Acaso se están escondiendo de mí?

—Jefa, la pizza huele magnífica, concéntrense en ese olor. Ellos están perfectamente bien —contesta Wayne con un pedazo de queso en su labio inferior.

Lisbon alza una ceja y se coloca las manos en la cadera.

— ¿Qué están tramando? —pregunta entrecerrando los ojos. Wayne baja la mirada y Cho se ríe entre dientes —. ¡Vamos díganme!

— ¡Sorpresa!

Lisbon da un brinco de susto y Patrick junto con Van Pelt aparecen detrás de ella con un enorme pastel de cumpleaños.

—Ya me parecía extraño que estuvieran tan tranquilos —masculla Lisbon cruzándose los brazos a la altura del pecho.

— ¡Vamos Lisbon! Es tu cumpleaños, ¡sonríe! —exclama Patrick colocando sus dedos en la comisura de los labios de Lisbon e intentando formar una sonrisa. Lisbon le quita la mano de su rostro y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Saben que no me gusta los cumpleaños. Así que regresa ese pastel o regálaselo a alguien que tal vez lo quiera —Wayne se intimida por la mirada de casi todos en la oficina.

— ¡Lisbon no seas aguafiestas! —Patrick la mira con los ojos entrecerrados, pero luego le sonríe.

—Oh, jefa. No se cumplen años todos los días —sonríe Grace, intentando calmar un poco a Lisbon.

— ¡Gracias a Dios por eso! —contesta sacudiendo la cabeza.

Patrick coloca el pastel sobre la mesa y se planta frente a Lisbon.

—Teresa Lisbon, comerás al menos un trozo del pastel que Grace con tanto cariño te hizo.

Patrick da en el blanco. Lisbon deja caer los brazos y mira sorprendida a Grace.

— ¿Tú lo hiciste? —apenas susurra de lo conmovida que está.

—Pues… sí —admite empezándose a sonrojar.

Lisbon le sonríe y la abraza cariñosamente. Patrick le guiña el ojo a Wayne y Cho.

—Solo porque tuviste el detalle de hacerme el pastel, comeré… dos trozos. Estoy segura de que está delicioso.

— ¡Que sean tres! —propone Patrick.

—No te excedas, Jane —gruñe Lisbon aún sin dejar de abrazar a Grace.

Las risas de Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt se hacen notar. Patrick toma un cuchillo de la cocina y al regresar, Van Pelt pica los dos trozos de pastel a la cumpleañera. Luego reparte a los demás. Se olvidan de la pizza un instante, así que deciden comer al menos dos trozos, excepto Wayne que comió cinco, para después disfrutar del postre. Beben al menos tres copas de tequila cada uno.

—Los complací, así que ahora, por favor, déjenme ir a casa a descansar —suplica Lisbon.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué? Ya he reservado una gran mesa en un restaurant, Lisbon.

— ¿Más comida? —Lisbon hace una mueca y le da un escalofrío.

Rigsby sonríe y Cho le da un codazo juguetón, mientras que Grace se ríe entre dientes tímidamente.

—Por favor, Lisbon. Acepta —musita Patrick, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de la agente.

—De verdad, Jane. Estoy cansada. Y todo gracias a tus estupideces que en un momento complicaron el caso…

— ¿Complicaron? Yo creo que creé mi catapulta, puse al asesino allí, corté la soga y ustedes lo atraparon al caer. ¿No es mucho más fácil así?

—No seas fanfarrón, Jane —gruñe Lisbon.

Patrick le sonríe de esa manera que tanto adora Lisbon, aunque no lo admita, pero su rubor la traiciona a menudo. Ella niega con la cabeza y Patrick gruñe bajo.

—Voy a casa. Nos vemos mañana equipo.

—Adiós, jefa —se despiden Wayne, Kimball y Grace.

—Hasta mañana, Lisbon.

—Hasta mañana, Jane —sonríe y sale de la oficina con un trozo del pastel de Grace envuelto en papel.

—Creo que no pudiste convencerla mucho —comenta Cho.

—Está muy agotada. Dentro de lo que cabe es un alivio el que se haya negado porque no logré reservar nada —suspira Patrick.

El equipo se ríe entre dientes y el teléfono de Patrick repica.

— ¿Diga?

—Pensé que habías cambiado de número. Me alegra de que no sea así.

Patrick se petrifica y observa de reojo a los chicos.

—Me voy. Hasta mañana, chicos —Patrick sonríe y se aleja de ellos casi trotando.

Carraspea la garganta, se asegura de que ninguno lo sigue y suspira antes de hablar.

— ¿No deberías de estar fuera del país, Erika?

—Lo estuve hace varias semanas atrás. Pero la tentación de regresar y verte es más grande que mi deseo de libertad.

—Erika, si Lisbon se entera de que…

—Pero ella no se enterará —lo interrumpe —. ¿Cierto, Patrick?

Él duda un segundo y resopla.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—Ve al mismo restaurant de la última vez que nos vimos. Podemos beber unas copas y platicar un poco. ¿Te parece?

La mente del consultor está hecha un caos de confusión. ¿Cómo estar con la mujer que su amiga, en el fondo amada, quiere atrapar y encarcelar de nuevo? ¿Traicionar a Lisbon solo por una mujer? Aunque no es cualquier mujer, es Erika Flynn. Aquella que tanto le coqueteó la última vez que se vieron. No obstante, todo fue con el propósito de escapar. Pero… ¿El beso fue parte de esa farsa? Este es el momento de averiguarlo. Tal vez no habrá otra oportunidad. Y Patrick necesita respuestas.

—Estaré allá en unos minutos —acepta.

—Muy bien. Te esperaré con ansias, Patrick Jane.

Cuelga y Patrick corre hacia su auto, camino al restaurant.

El teléfono está sobre el asiento del copiloto. Lo observa de reojo varias veces. Le sudan las manos mientras conduce por las calles. Además de nervios, es vergüenza lo que siente.

_¿Debería llamar a Lisbon? ¡Pero si lo hago me meteré en un gran lío! Y si no lo hago también… ¡Demonios!_

Agarra el teléfono y está a punto de marcar el número de Lisbon. Sacude la cabeza y tira el teléfono sobre el asiento de nuevo.

Está decidido. Primero quiere respuestas de Erika, luego se la entregará a Lisbon, si es posible en bandeja de plata u oro. Pero tendrá que darle una buena explicación a Lisbon después.

Se detiene frente al restaurant y le lanza las llaves al parquero. Se arregla el chaleco y se pasa la mano por el rubio cabello. ¿Qué se trama Erika? ¿Interés nuevamente o una buena plática?


	2. Heat and Drinks

_¡Ay Dios mío! Me tardé seis, casi siete meses en actualizar. ¡Perdón por mil! En verdad, lo siento mucho._

_A petición de TheMentalistGirl, la acción es salvaje y detallada. O al menos eso intenté. =P Es que me da penita ser tan explícita. =P_

_Es decir: Clase M. ¿De acuerdo? M. =P_

_¡Espero les guste!_

**II: Heat and Drinks**

Patrick Jane camina con las manos sudorosas. Pero sus nervios aumentan cuando al entrar al restaurant, observa en el centro del lugar a tan elegante mujer de cabello semi corto y perfectas facciones delicadas.

La mujer se da la vuelta y sonríe de oreja a oreja al notar la presencia de Patrick. Se levanta y antes de que él logre alcanzarla, ella casi corre hacia él y lo rodea con los brazos, acariciando con su mejilla el hombro del sorprendido Patrick.

—Hueles igual a la última vez —susurra la mujer.

—Estás… hermosa, Erika —contesta Patrick, alejándola un poco y tratando de ocultar su rubor.

—Por un momento pensé que… Teresa Lisbon te acompañaría pero veo que todo va muy bien. Siéntate, Patrick —sonríe Erika, haciendo que el asesor del CBI vuelva a sonrojarse.

Juntos en la mesa, Erika prueba su coctel y mira provocativamente a Patrick.

—Ahora sé porqué me has llamado —contesta a su mirada y juega con sus manos.

—No solo por… eso. Sino que quería saber cómo estabas —comenta bajando la mirada, apenada.

—No me mientas, Erika. No de nuevo.

—Me arrepiento de lo que hice pero quiero que lo nuestro funcione.

—No parece, ya que empezamos con el pie izquierdo cuando decidiste usarme como vía de escape.

—Por eso quiero arreglar el curso de las cosas… Quiero que sepas que lo que yo siento por ti es especial.

—Lo siento, Erika. Pero se me hace difícil confiar en ti de nuevo.

— ¡Dame una oportunidad! —exclama colocando el coctel sobre la mesa para luego posar sus manos en el rostro de Patrick —. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que te quiero de verdad, Patrick Jane.

Patrick está en el borde del acantilado. En su mente, Erika le tiende la mano, asegurando que todo estará bien. Pero luego Lisbon aparece del otro lado, que aparenta ser más seguro y le sonríe tiernamente.

_¡Fabuloso! Me encanta Erika, más bien me fascina esta mujer. Pero lo que yo siento… por Lisbon. Definitivamente esto solo me pasa a mí… y a unos cuantos más…_

Erika no le da más tiempo para pensar al estamparle un beso con fiereza. Patrick al principio no responde por su sorpresa, pero luego esos movimientos frenéticos y excitantes le hacen mandar al diablo todo y corresponde al beso mucho mejor que la primera vez en que ambos se besaron.

Erika se aleja jadeando y Patrick frunce el ceño.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Jane jadeante.

—Mandé a traer unas botellas de vino. ¿Quieres probarlas aquí o… en otro sitio?

—Erika, ve despacio —la mente de Jane ya está recuperándose —. Aún no has logrado convencerme.

—Pero lo haré —sonríe.

—Sí que lo harás —dice sonriendo y ruborizándose.

La primera botella se vacía con rapidez después de unos minutos, y Erika se empieza a reír entre sus alucinaciones.

—Patrick, sé que te gusta Lisbon. Pero, ¿qué le ves? Es tan simple como un pañuelo blanco.

—Justo porque es blanco. Es por eso que… me gusta. En cambio tú no tienes un color específico.

Erika lo mira frunciendo el ceño pero luego sonríe.

—Quiero descansar… ¿Vamos a mi habitación?

Patrick ladea la cabeza y Erika acaricia su rostro.

—Anda. No me dejes sola. Eres un caballero, lo sé.

Patrick suspira y finalmente acepta.

La habitación está muy bien adornada. Con colores llamativos, como el rojo y el negro. Y la botella de vino que faltaba está en un balde con hielo junto a la cama.

—Erika, debería irme —dice Patrick dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Oh, no noo —gime Erika, abrazando a Patrick —. Unos tragos más, ¿sí?

Erika clava la mirada en los ojos de Patrick y éste gime.

—Bien. Solo uno más.

¿Uno más? Otra botella vacía.

— ¿Sabes? Mientras estuve fuera… te extrañé mucho. Pensando en ese beso y lo que pudo ser…

—Estuve con alguien más.

Erika frunce el ceño mientras acaricia el pecho de Patrick ya que están acostados en la cama.

— ¿Lisbon?

—No… Su nombre es Lorelei Martins.

Erika tensa la mandíbula.

— ¿Fue buena?

—Es una aliada de Red John, es obvio que no es buena…

—No, no, tontito. Me refiero a… el sexo.

Patrick la mira alzando las cejas y Erika sonríe seductoramente.

—No estuvo mal.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso.

Erika se monta encima de Patrick y empieza a bajarse la cremallera del vestido.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Te demostraré que soy mejor que la tal Lorelei y de cualquier otra que haya estado contigo.

—Erika, no…

Pero ella no le da el tiempo suficiente para terminar la oración y lo besa.

Patrick se desconecta de todo y le arranca el vestido. Mientras ella lame sus labios, él acaricia su espalda con frenesí. Erika le quita el chaleco, la camisa, el pantalón, y Patrick el brasier.

Él la acuesta en la cama y comienza a besar su cuello hasta llegar a su seno, donde empieza a jugar con su lengua a su gusto. Erika suelta un gemido y acaricia el cabello de Patrick con una mano y con la otra roza la entrepierna del asesor del CBI.

Ella desabrocha el pantalón de Patrick y él la muerde en el cuello juguetonamente. En un par de movimientos, ya ambos están desnudos. Ella hace que Patrick se acueste y recorre con las manos su pecho. Acaricia con delicadeza pero para Patrick eso es el gran éxtasis.

Su lengua hace movimientos inverosímiles por un par de minutos.

Patrick se sienta abruptamente, le da vuelta a la mujer y ésta comienza a gritar al sentir los labios de Patrick en su zona. Luego siente algo muy caliente dentro de ella y comienza ese baile repetitivo una y otra vez.

Sus gemidos y gritos de excitación no se detienen. Patrick cuando está en el límite, va mucho más rápido y Erika comienza a gritar aún más y cuando finalmente acaba en ella, Erika se dispone a jugar un poco más con aquel fluido que le excita hasta las uñas.

—Esto no está bien… ¿O sí? —pregunta en un jadeo Patrick, acostándola y jugando con los senos de Erika.

—Para mí, es estar en cielo. Te amo, Patrick Jane.

Él asintió y volvió a besarla antes de que se quedasen dormidos.


	3. Fuck you, Jane

_Soy medio loquita, apenas publiqué el capítulo anterior comencé a escribir este frenéticamente =P_

_Será un POV de Lisbon. ¡Ehehehe! Realmente disfruté escribir este capítulo =D_

_¡Disfruten!_

**III. Fuck You, Jane.**

Ya han pasado ocho horas desde que llegué a casa y solo logré dormir tres horas. Fantástico, realmente era fantástico. No tengo tiempo para dormir y cuando finalmente tengo un chance, a mi cuerpo no le da la gana de apagarse un rato y descansar. Masoquista, tengo un cuerpo masoquista.

Me levanto de mala gana al entender que no lograré dormirme de nuevo. Me doy una ducha, me visto con una camisa desgarrada que me queda enorme y me hago una taza de café. Mientras bebo, siento que debo encender el celular.

¿Para qué? Hoy es sábado. No quiero trabajar…

Siento un dolor en el pecho y observo las escaleras que dan a mi habitación.

Gruño al levantarme, subo las escaleras y enciendo el teléfono. E inmediatamente, comienza a sonar: tengo 10 mensajes de voz de Jane.

Empiezo a transpirar y gimo. ¿Ahora que hizo Jane?

Escucho el primer mensaje que dice: "¡Hola Lisbon! Solo espero que estés descansando. No es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, pero cuando despiertes, tendrás un presente en tu puerta". Sonrío y luego escucho el siguiente: "Lisbon, creo que estoy haciendo una locura…" ¡Ay mierda! ¡Aquí vamos! "… De seguro te molestarás pero… ¿sabes? Olvídalo, no quiero incomodarte".

Me empieza a doler la cabeza: "Ehm… Lisbon, necesito que me busques a esta dirección… ¿Sí? No estoy en condiciones de manejar y si me quedo…" El mensaje se corta. Pero esa dirección me es familiar… Me dispongo a recordar y contengo el aliento: Erika Flynn.

¡Carajo! ¿Ella qué coño hace aquí? ¡Ay Patrick Jane! ¿En qué problema te has metido?

Reviso los demás mensajes y solo escucho la voz de Erika en el fondo y la de Jane. Pero el último mensaje me hace levantarme abruptamente y correr hasta el closet para vestirme "Lisbon hice algo… Por favor, búscame. Ya no me queda energía en la batería del teléfono. Te necesito y… lo siento. Realmente lo siento".

Me visto en un tiempo inverosímil y abro la puerta de golpe. Me detengo a tiempo para no pisar unas flores y una caja de bombones. Salto sobre éstas y corro hacia mi auto.

Si estuvieron allí toda la noche o solo una hora, pueden estar más tiempo. Jane necesita de mi ayuda.

Conduzco a gran velocidad hasta las oficinas del CBI, ansiando que Van Pelt esté allí para que rastree el teléfono de Jane. ¿Y si no está en aquel restaurant?

Zapateo en el ascensor y cuando entro a la oficina, me encuentro a la pelirroja sentada en su escritorio, con la mano derecha sobre el ratón y con la izquierda sostiene una gran taza de café.

—Hola, Grace —saludo en voz baja para no asustarla. Pero aún así, salta en su asiento y suspira aliviada.

— ¡Me asustó jefa! Pensé que era alguien más… Pero, ¿usted qué hace aquí?

—Jane se metió en un lío con… Erika Flynn, creo yo. Y me necesita.

— ¿Erika Flynn? ¿No estaba desaparecida?

—Pues apareció, Van Pelt. Necesito que… ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? —les pregunto a Cho y Rigsby, quienes están detrás de mí, apenados.

—Nos pidieron ayuda en un caso y aceptamos —contesta Cho.

— ¿Y por qué no me avisaron? —pregunto algo ofendida.

—En el día de su cumpleaños estuvo trabajando, jefa, y pensamos que debíamos darle hoy el día libre al menos —responde Rigsby.

— ¡No señor! Soy su jefa y si nos asignan cualquier cosa, así sea limpiar el baño, yo estaré allí. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, jefa —dicen los tres.

—Bien, como seguía diciendo, necesito que rastrees el número de Jane.

—Enseguida, jefa —asiente Van Pelt, tomando mi teléfono y comenzando a teclear.

— ¿Café? —pregunta Cho, con una taza en su mano.

—Sí. Gracias —digo sosteniéndolo con ambas manos y quemándome la lengua al probarlo.

—Ya casi termina. No está muy lejos de aquí… ¿Qué? ¡No! —exclama dándole un golpe al escritorio.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Apagaron el teléfono de Jane.

—No, él me dijo en el mensaje que casi no tenía energía en su celular. De seguro se le acaba de descargar.

Me acerco al monitor y lo último que se pudo rastrear me da una idea de donde está.

—Es el restaurant. Voy para allá.

—La acompañaremos, jefa.

—Ustedes tienen trabajo que hacer.

—Y usted necesita ayuda. ¿Y si le pasó algo malo a Jane?

—No necesitan meterse en un lío por él.

—Siempre lo hacemos —contesta Cho encogiéndose de hombros.

Suspiro y asiento finalmente.

—Bien, vamos.

Los cuatro nos encaminamos hasta el estacionamiento y nos dividimos en los autos. Yo voy en la camioneta de Van Pelt; Cho y Rigsby están en el otro auto. Nos colocamos el chaleco antibalas y alisto mi arma.

—Jefa… —dice Van Pelt tragando fuerte al mirar mi arma.

—Descuida. No creo que tenga que usarla —sonrío. Pero no entiendo por qué se aterra más y enciende el auto después de sufrir un escalofrío, y luego conduce con rapidez por las calles.

Respiro hondo y maldigo a Erika Flynn en mi interior.

¡Estaba mejor desaparecida! Suficiente tengo con Lorelei y su desaparición misteriosa de la cárcel como para que otra convicta me haga la vida de cuadritos. ¡Pero que gustos tiene Jane!

—Ya estamos cerca, jefa.

—Bien. No te detengas por nada. Y si hay tráfico, enciende la alarma y avanza.

—Sí, jefa.

La mirada constante de Grace me desespera y la encaro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

—Nada, yo solo…

—Estoy bien, Van Pelt. No he enloquecido —bueno, eso creo yo…

—Jamás la había visto tan… molesta.

— ¿Molesta yo? ¡Ja! —digo y luego me río. Van Pelt alza las cejas y yo gruño —. No lo estoy.

—De seguro no es nada grave. Usted sabe cómo es Jane. Por cualquier cosa se mete en un problema… usualmente leve.

—Sí. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que este no es cualquier "problema".

Ella hace silencio y lo agradezco para mis adentros. Se detiene frente al hotel-restaurant y respiro profundo.

— ¿Lista?

—Vayamos por esa perra —mascullo sin importarme lo que va a pensar de mí y salgo del auto.

Entro al Lobby, con Van Pelt, Cho y Rigsby pisándome los talones y saco mi placa.

—Agente Lisbon. CBI. ¿En qué habitación está hospedándose Patrick Jane?

— ¿Patrick Jane? Déjeme revisar —dice la recepcionista quien teclea con demasiada lentitud para mi gusto —. Lo siento, ningún Patrick Jane ha reservado alguna habitación.

— ¿Qué hay de Erika Flynn? —pregunto en voz más alta.

La chica teclea un poco más rápido y sonríe.

—Sí. Está en la habitación 304. ¿Necesita la llave?

—No gracias, para eso está la fuerza…

Van Pelt abre los ojos de par en par y me encamino hasta el ascensor. Zapateo, como lo hice unos minutos antes, desesperada.

¿Será que ellos…? ¿Será?

El ascensor se abre y casi corro por el pasillo, buscando el bendito número 304. Al fin, allí está.

— ¿Jane? Soy Lisbon. Abre la puerta —digo golpeando la puerta. Intento dar vueltas a la manija y no se mueve.

Los chicos sacan sus armas y yo desbloqueo la mía.

— ¿Jane? ¡Abre! —exclamo. No escucho nada y respiro profundo antes de darle una patada y apunto con mi arma a todas partes.

Me petrifico por un par de segundos al ver el desastre. Las botellas están dispersas aleatoriamente en el suelo. Piso una copa de cristal e inhalo lentamente.

— ¿Jane?

Entorno los ojos cuando veo que hay ropa de mujer en el suelo, junto a la cama… y allí está también la de Jane.

— ¡Patrick Jane! —grito y de la cama, aparece el muy maldito con Erika Flynn sujetándolo del cuello.

—Li-Lisbon.

— ¿Así que para eso me llamabas? ¡No precisamente para entregarla!

—Jefa… —Van Pelt coloca su mano sobre mi hombro y me la sacudo con fiereza.

— ¡No Van Pelt! ¡No! ¡Esto es inaceptable! ¿Cómo pudiste Jane?

— ¿Acaso son novios? —pregunta Flynn con una puta sonrisa que me hace perder los estribos.

Me acerco a ella, la sujeto por el brazo y la dejo caer al suelo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Esto es brutalidad policíaca!

—No, esto ocurrió por estar enratonada —corrijo, mientas saco las esposas —. Erika Flynn queda arrestada por violar las condiciones de libertad condicional, más cargos previos al ya mencionado. Tiene derecho a un abogado. Si no tiene, el estado le otorgará uno. Además, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, lo cual se lo recomiendo de antemano, ya que cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser usado en su contra.

La levanto del suelo y Van Pelt la sujeta.

—Jefa… no tiene ropa…

—Me importa un carrizo. Llévala al auto y no la pierdas de vista. Es más escurridiza que una serpiente. ¡Ahora!

Ella obedece y Rigsby la acompaña, intentando cubrir un poco a Flynn.

—Lisbon yo…

— ¡No me digas nada, Jane! —exclamo alzando la mano y guardando el arma —. Me dices alguna estupidez y lo lamentarás.

Él se coloca su ropa interior debajo de las sábanas y se acerca un poco a mí.

—Jane, mantén tu distancia —advierte Cho por mí.

—Ella no me hará daño. Es que yo… jamás bebo pero ayer quería hacerlo y dejé de pensar. Eso fue lo que pasó, Lisbon.

¿Por qué carajo me duele tanto lo que ha pasado? Intento apagar el fuego en mi interior y contengo las ganas de llorar.

—No te entiendo, Jane. Realmente no puedo…

Él acerca mi mano lentamente hacia mi rostro, está cerca de tocarlo…

—Estoy confundido, Lisbon.

Me enfurezco y le doy una bofetada.

— ¡Vete a la mierda Jane! —exclamo, dejando que varias lágrimas acaricien mis hirvientes mejillas.

Salgo de la habitación a trote y bajo las escaleras de emergencia. Unos escalones más abajo, me detengo y respiro hondo. Me seco las lágrimas, me doy golpecitos en el rostro y empiezo a analizar lo que haré con Erika "perra" Flynn.


End file.
